1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrophobic additive for use with fabric, fiber, and film.
2. Background Art
Non-woven fabrics are used in many circumstances to provide a barrier to fluids, including contaminated bodily fluids. Contaminated bodily fluids are low surface tension fluids. Typically, non-woven fabrics require a coating or film in order to achieve effective fluid repellency of low surface tension fluids to be considered adequate barrier materials. The non-woven fabric may be manufactured by methods known in the art. Articles incorporating the non-woven fabric may also be manufactured by conventional manufacturing methods. At present, fluorinated and silicone-based components are included in the coatings and films applied to non-woven products to achieve effective fluid repellency of the low surface tension fluids.
But, some people suffer skin irritation during prolonged exposure to fluorinated coatings adjacent to their skin. Application of silicone components to non-woven fabrics in a manufacturing process is extremely difficult and labor-intensive.
What is needed is a composition for fabrics, fibers, and films that repels low surface tension fluids, but which does not cause skin irritation during long exposure and which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.